


Fever Blossom

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on Aphrodisiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: While sheltering from a storm in Dry Rock Gulch, Porter Gage learns that the Overboss has a very interesting reaction to the Fever Blossom that grows in the wild there.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Overboss, Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Overboss, Porter Gage/Sole Survivor, Savoy/Overboss (referenced)
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Fever Blossom

“Come sit down, boss. That storm ain’t letting up no time soon.”

“I hate sitting in one place,” Nora muttered as she turned her back to the swinging double doors of the mock saloon, eyeing the ‘bot behind the counter warily before joining Gage at the table where he had somehow procured two ice-cold Nuka-Colas. Despite her newfound hatred of the soda it did look refreshing. As such she had no real complaints when he popped the top off and handed her one.

“Cheers to another park, boss.”

“Not yet,” Nora sighed as they clinked bottles and sipped. She looked toward the door again, wondering if the bloodworm problem might somehow resolve itself but as she watched the green clouds darken overhead she doubted it. “If we wait for a break in the storm we can–”

“No,” Gage said sternly, setting his glass down a little harshly. “We ain’t stepping foot out in that so long as we can keep this roof over our heads.”

As Nora opened her mouth to retory a clap of thunder shook the walls and sent the geiger counter on her wrist into overdrive. She snapped her mouth shut and pouted instead.

“Fine.” She took another sip of Nuka-Cola and held it until it was warm. Once she swallowed she looked up to find Gage staring at her. “What?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen this much get-up-and-go in you before.”

“Yeah?”

“And I sure as hell didn’t see it this morning when you were dragging ass getting shit ready.”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve been like this since we got to Dry Rock. What’s goin’on, boss? You take some uppers when my back was turned?”

Nora looked away from his accusing gaze and shook her head. She knew exactly what it was that had pushed her ‘get-up-and-go’ into overdrive, but she doubted that she was really close enough to the raider to tell him without embarrassing them both. “Nothing like that, Gage. Promise.”

“Then what? I ain’t never seen you so excited to give a park over to…. Well, to anyone. Who did you say was getting this one, anyways?”

“I didn’t,” Nora said before taking another drink. She held it in place again, waiting for it to warm up before swallowing as a stalling technique. Gage made it obvious in expressions alone that he was waiting for an answer. “I was thinking Operators.”

“Really? Figured it would be Pack.” He looked away from her at last as he took a swig of his own cola, his eye going toward the window where the clouds were showing no sign of letting up.

“This place makes me think of the gold rush,” she admitted, setting her bottle on the table and running her fingers up and down the neck, collecting the sweat that had appeared there before she drank it down to the label. “And the Operators make me think of the prospectors from that, so it seemed fitting.”

“Heh. Guess I ain’t gotta ask who’ll be getting Safari Adventure, huh?”

“Nope.” Nora continued to run her fingers along the neck, watching her own movements as if mesmerized by them.

“But you never did tell me what you took, boss.” Gage reached across the table to grab her wrist, pulling her attention back to him. The simple contact was enough to give her goosebumps despite the sticky heat in the air. “I won’t get mad, okay? Just tell me incase somethin’ goes wrong.”

“I didn’t take anything,” Nora snapped, pulling her hand free and knocking her bottle over in the process. She gasped as the sticky sweet drink splashed on her shirt, swearing as it soaked through to her skin. “Cold! Cold!”

“Aw, shit.” Gage tsked and sat back in his seat, his eye narrowing as he watched her jump up and dance away from the dying torrent. “You did that one yourself, boss.”

“Dammit, Gage, I didn’t take anything! It’s the fucking fever blossom ‘round here, alright? It’s in full fucking bloom and it’s– It acts like a– It makes me….” Muttering to herself, Nora began to pull her ruined top off and tossed it onto the puddle in the chair. Gage watched her aptly now, taking in the scars and bruises she had been hiding from him before. As his gaze trailed from her stomach to her breasts he began to realize what she had been getting at.

“Boss, are you telling me that you’re one of those that Fever Blossom gets all hot and bothered?”

“I’m telling you to move that eye elsewhere if you want to keep it, buster.” Her threat fell flat as Gage began to grin, standing from his seat slowly. “You best be getting up to find me another top,” she snapped, attempting to level him with a glare.

“I’ll find you another top in a minute, Boss. No point in getting dressed if it’s just gonna get all wet and messy again.”

Nora opened her mouth to say something but stopped when he took a step toward her.

“Fuck this,” he muttered, reaching around and undoing the straps holding the yellow metal in place with practiced ease. It thumped to the floor loudly, screeching as he kicked it away and returning his full attention to the woman before him. “Now, let’s get you cleaned off.”

Nora kept her eyes on his face the entire time he lowered himself to his knees, keeping his eye on her with a smirk on his scruffy face. “How do you plan to do that?”

“Don’t worry, boss. You’ll see.”

He could hear her soft gasp as his tongue met her stomach, lapping up the cola that attempted to roll its way down to her waistband. He trailed it up to her naval before stopping and gazing up at her, tongue still pressed to her salty and sweet flesh.

Her face was flushed and her eyes were shining, but she wasn’t telling him no. Closing his eye again he began to lick all the way up to her bra, stopping once he reached his goal and returning to the start. He continued the process two or three more times until all he tasted was sweat. Standing up he grasped her face, seemingly unable to stop himself, and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back feverishly, which he supposed was fitting. Without the cage armour in his way he was able to pull her close, rubbing his crotch against her as he walked her back to the cleaner table behind her. His intentions were rather obvious as he pulled back and looked down at her flushed face.

“Wh-what happened to keeping things professional?”

“Fuck professional,” Gage growled as he turned her around and pushed her over the table. “I was never one to follow the rules much anyways.”

“Oh.” Anything else she might have had to ask was left unsaid as he began to tug her pants down, happy to see that she had gone commando. Or maybe she hadn’t. Maybe she had started their adventure wearing a pretty pair of panties but had to discard them when the Fever Blossom hit her, leaving her too hot and wet to wear them comfortably.

“How good are you, boss?”

“What?” She attempted to twist her head back to look at him but he wasn’t having it. Grabbing a handful of her hair she forced her head forward, relishing in her little gasp as he did.

“How much preparation do you need?”

“None,” she gasped out, tugging her head against his fingers. Curious, Gage reached between them and slid a finger along her cunt. When the digit came back slick he chuckled.

“Damn, boss, you ain’t kidding. But just in case….”

With one hand still in her hair he shoved the same finger into her, moaning softly at the feeling of her walls giving in easily, hot and wet from her arousal. He pressed it forward, finding her g-spot easily and eliciting a moan from unlike anything he had heard before.

“You like this, don’t you boss?”

“Say my name,” she gasped. Gage tsked again and pulled ehr hair harder.

“Now, now, boss. You’re not really in any position to be making demands of me, are ya?” He rubbed the spot for a moment more, listening to her breathing hitch and feeling her legs shake against him before pulling his hand away from the heat. “You want me to say your name then I want you to promise me something.”

“What?”

“Hang on a moment. Don’t move.” Gage released her hair tentatively, using both hands to undo his belt and push his pants down as far as his leg armour would allow. It was far enough to free him, at least. “Now, boss, I’ll tell you what I want in just a moment.”

“Please,” she began, cutting herself off with a whine as he ran another finger along her heat, searching for his entrance. Once he had it he slid the head of his cock in, taking a deep breath to prepare for what was to cum.

“God damn,” he gasped as he slid in full hilt. “You ain’t kidding at all about the Fever Blossom.”

“What do you want, Gage? Please tell me. Pl-please fuck me!”

“Yeah, that’s what I want, boss.” Gage set a hand on her shoulder for added balance, finding it slightly difficult to keep his legs far enough apart to keep his pants out of the way. “I want to fuck you more. I want to be the only one that gets to fuck you.”

“What?”

“I want to be the only one you invite to bed. I want to be the only one seeing this ass jiggling like this.” As he spoke he gave her ass a sharp slap, pulling a gasp from lips that he could already see wrapped around his cock back at the Fizztop. “No more Savoy. No more Mason. No more– what the fuck was her name?” Gage shook his head as he began to thrust harder, pushing his other hand into her lower back until she began to arch against him, her bare chest on the table. “Only me, boss. Then I’ll say your name.”

“F-fuck, Gage!”

“Tell me I’ll be the only one fucking you from now on,” he commanded, thrusting so hard into her he could hear the table creaking. “Tell me I’m the only one gonna see you like this ever again, boss!”

“Okay,” Nora gasped out, her hands shooting to the sides of the table to grab on, her hips starting to push back against him. “I-I’ll only fuck you! I won’t fuck Savoy or-or Mason! I won’t even fuck Tori anymore!”

“Good girl, Nora.” Both hands moved to her hips as he began to push and pull her against him. “Oh, fuck, Nora. You’re so fucking wet. And only I’ll get to feel it again.”

Nora whimpered as she came, her hips still moving only because of Gage pushing and pulling them as her walls tightened around his cock, gripping and pulling to coax him into his own orgasm.

“Can I cum inside you?” Gage waited until he saw the nod of her head to release himself inside her, pushing in as deep as he could and holding the position until it was all over. When he pulled out he pulled his pants back into position but didn’t close them. Even if he had wanted to he was still too hard to zip them. “Damn.”

“I don’t think I can move,” Nora muttered, her cheek pressed to the table. Gage chuckled at the sight, taking it all in until he eyes drifted to her quivering thighs where he could see the slickness from their tryst left behind. He wondered dully if it was all her or if some of it was his own. He looked away only when she straightened, bending down to grab her own pants and pulled them back up from around her ankles. She kept her back to him as she did, only turning once he had re-zipped himself.

“So,” Gage began, motioning to the chair beside the table they had just used. “I guess we got some things to talk about now?”

“Guess so,” Nora agreed, looking out the window longingly again. The green clouds were still rolling through overhead. “And, well, I guess we got time?”

“Yeah,” Gage agreed awkwardly. Where would he even start? By admitting his had been jerking off to her since day one or by telling her he really meant what he said about him being the only one she slept with from then on? Either way, it was going to be awkward. “Uh, listen, boss–”

“Did you really mean it?” Nora watched him intently as he took a seat opposite her. He didn’t have to ask what she meant. He just nodded and looked away. “I can do that. Savoy was kind of an on-again, off-again deal and I never slept with Mason. He just likes fucking with you and I guess I let it get a little out of hand.”

“And Tori?”

“She’s an Operator,” Nora said as if it explained it all. “We agreed it was all for fun. She’s gorgeous, too, so I’m sure she’ll find someone quick ‘nough.”

“Ain’t gonna be the same as fucking the Overboss,” Gage half-joked. Nora winked and smiled.

“Yeah, you would know. But just so you know I expect the same of you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I won’t fuck Savoy. Or Mason for that matter.” Gage chuckled as Nora gasped and kicked at his shin, her blow blocked by his armour. Still, he had to humor her. “Ouch.”

“You know what I mean, Gage. If we’re gonna do this, I want us to– to be together.”

“If that’s all it’s gonna take to keep you at my side then I think I can swing it. Now, enough of all this mushy shit. Soon as this storm lets up, how about we go and kick some bloodworm ass, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
